Scorched Girl
RED (2 - 4) |risk_level = TETH |breach = yes |image2 =ScorchedGirlPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 12 |bad_mood = 0 - 4 |norm_mood = 5 - 7 |good_mood = 8 - 12 |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "I am coming to you. You, who will be reduced to ashes like me." - Scorched Girl The Scorched Girl (F-01-02) is an Abnormality in the form of a charred figure resembling a young girl. She has white eyes, a white open mouth, two thin legs, scorched ponytails, and the burnt tip of a lit match penetrating her torso. __TOC__ Ability Her special ability will trigger when her Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Her counter can decrease by 1 in the next ways: * An average probability to decrease by getting a Normal Result. * A high probability to decrease by getting a Bad Result. Once her ability activates, she will breach her containment room, sobbing in the way, and a random employee (Agent or Clerk) in the same department will be marked with Scorched Girl's match above them. She possesses very low Health amount with only 120 HP, slow Movement Speed, and she will try to reach for the employee by walking through the rooms between them. Once she reaches the same room as the marked employee, after 5 seconds, she will explode, dealing a large amount of Red Damage (100 ~ 200) to all employees and entities in the room. Afterward, she will reappear in her containment room and her Qliphoth Counter will be reset. If the marked employee dies before she reaches them or before getting suppressed, the mark will move onto another random employee of the department. Origin Scorched Girl is essentially a girl who sold matches. She had a somewhat miserable life, but in the lit matches, she saw visions of a better one in the warmth provided by them. It is most likely that in her obsession with her longing for a better life, she accidentally started a fire and was burned to death. The Abnormality in itself is her soul, and it lives on with a match infused with it as a representation of her longing to be a part of the better life she saw. Details Scorched Girl responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Repression and Instinct, and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Scorched Girl's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-4 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 5-7 will cause it to feel Normal, and 8-12 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Her Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (12), emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was normal, Scorched Girl's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was bad, Scorched Girl's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a high probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The escaped Scorched Girl exploded after five seconds of encountering the target employee. Many of the employees who were there at the time sustained burns." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus her Qliphoth counter (2). This includes her defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Vulnerable (2.0) - Black: Normal (1.0) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +5% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Gift 'Fourth Match Flame'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +5% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Fourth Match Flame'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Fourth Match Flame'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Fourth Match Flame |Damage = Red 20-30 |AttackSpeed = Very Slow |Range = Very Long |Cost = 35 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = None |Description = "The fire roars and burns like the first flame. The fire will not go out until it has burned away the happiness, warmth, and other good things of the world. The experiments with matches cannot complete without collaterals. Those who are burned will feel infinite hatred toward the world until they lose consciousness." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Fourth Match Flame |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 1.0 Normal |BLACK = 1.2 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The core was burnt ashes from the first place. It appears charred, but it functions perfectly. The ashy design evokes the blazing hatred against the good things in the world. However, no one knows whether it is fireproof or not." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +4 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "An Abnormality in the form of a burnt girl. Even if there’s nothing left to burn, the fire engulfing her does not extinguish." * "A match has impaled the girl like a stake. The match is usually burns and the Abnormality does not show any signs of distress. Some even speculate that the Abnormality is the match, not the girl. However, there have been recent sightings of the scorched girl weeping." * "Excerpt from Doctor 's Research Log, an Abnormality Specialist "The charred body signifies the child’s shattered hope, while the perpetual fire means her desire for affection. She is always struggling between the two." "Damn, we paid a boat load for this rubbish?" * "Employees Conversations "She’s like a ticking time bomb. It’s difficult to know if she’s in a good mood or not. We just pray to the God that it's not me before entering the containment unit. She won’t get better. We can only stop her from getting worse."" * "'''' "I never thought the Abnormality would be able to escape. Maybe we were getting careless, but it seemed that all it could do was just burn up the match in its body. Yes, our response was a bit late. (Omitted) Most Abnormalities that try to escape would attack the employees in front of them. But it didn’t show any aggression toward the employees nearby. Instead, it headed to a different department, the most crowded place in the company. If we didn’t suppress it at the door, half the people here wouldn't be alive today." " Flavour Text * "Please be advised that Scorched Girl's Observation Log is incomplete, so anything can happen." * "The Encyclopedia entries on Scorched Girl are almost complete, so as long as we remain cautious, you will successfully finish the work there." * "The girl hides in a corner as soon as enters the room." * "The girl observes 's reaction but backs up toward the wall." * "The girl observes the work of while standing in a corner." * "The girl seems frightened and heads to a corner." * "The girl is standing still, as if the burning flames do not hurt at all." * "Only the match piercing the girl burns wildly." * "Unlike the fiery match, the girl stands motionless in the containment unit." * "The match continues to burn, but the girl does not move." * " closely examines the remaining length of the match." * "If the match is almost all burned, it is very dangerous. is tensely watching the girl." * "Fortunately, there is still enough of the match left to burn. But when it burns up completely..." * "The ashes scatter all around. Half of the match still seems unburnt." * " completes the work while the fire gently flickered." * "There’s no one inside the fire, but the girl’s eyes gleam as if it sees someone." * "There is no one, nothing inside the flame." * "Only the ashes of the burnt match scatter over the girl." Trivia * Scorched Girl is a reference to a short story named 'The Little Match Girl', about a poor girl trying to sell matches in a cold New Year's Eve. She took shelter in an alley to avoid her father beating her for not selling any matches. She lit the matches to warm herself, but she saw lovely visions in the fire, like a Christmas tree and her grandmother, the only person who treated her nicely. The girl kept burning matches to keep the visions alive until there were no more matches left. She then froze to death happily. ** This reference is pointed out in the fourth Encyclopedia entry. * Scorched Girl's match is always burning, and the fire on it will never go out. Gallery ScorchedGirlContainment.png|Scorched Girl's containment ScorchedGirlBreaching.png|Breaching ScorchedGirlMark.png|Scorched Girl's Mark ScorchedGirlExplosion.png|Exploding ScorchedGirlDetailsUnlocked.png|Scorched Girl Details unlocked ScorchedGirlArtAnimation.gif|Animated full portrait of Scorched Girl from the old official website ScorchedGirlSpriteEscape.gif|Scorched Girl idle to escape animation Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Fairy Tale Category:Humanoid